Bairn
by Sh'rah
Summary: Heading home from a mission, Will finds himself questioning his relationship with Halt, when an unexpected turn of events causes him to take another look at his life as a ranger. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

Will studied the ground, noticing every ripple of shade, every patch of under growth that seemed to stretch itself out into the dirt road they were traveling. Halt was silent as ever and there had not been any conversation since they left the village they had been in.

A robbery had occurred in one of Wensley's neighboring villages. The village was small and had no constable or law keeper to ensure the safety of its inhabitants so the rangers had to go and find out all the details, and maintain peace while they determined the best plan of action.

It turned out that the owner of the shop that had been robbed had a young son with sticky fingers. Seeing as he was only twelve there was no need to cart him off to prison or perform any drastic measure to solve the problem. Halt told the shop owner that if he needed help reigning in his son that he would be glad to offer his assistance, but he was assured that the matter would be handled without any hesitation.

Now, they were riding through the woods of Redmont fief where the light streamed in through the dappled foliage making ribbons of gold that danced and flitted with the wind.

"Halt, can I ask you a question?" Will started, then sensing the usual response, quickly continued. "You said you had noticed me, or wanted me as an apprentice. How did you notice me when you were rarely around?"

Halt let the question hang in the air for a few seconds to give the boy a chance to realize the obvious answer. Then when he didn't, he shrugged, "How do you know when I was around and when I wasn't?" He let the words sink in before adding, "You weren't exactly looking for me."

Will knew that even if he had been looking for him, which he wasn't, he probably wouldn't have seen him. "I just don't remember anything that was worth noticing. What did I do that made you start watching me in the first place? "

"I already told you that." Halt was a man of few words and didn't understand the need for any further comment on the subject. Of course he knew that he had indeed been observing his young apprentice for the whole of his life at Redmont's ward. He thought back to the little toddler that stole the hearts of all the nurse maids of the ward. With his winning smile and frock of brown hair that still had that soft baby curl. Lost in his thoughts he didn't realize that the smile he felt had actually crept onto his face.

Will noticed and felt disheartened that Halt would make light of his genuine need to know more."I know you said that you saw me steal the cakes, and you saw me climb into the barons office, but why would you want me because of that.." Will dropped his inquiry, not wanting to point out that he had been caught in the act of a crime on both occasions. He just knew that there had to be something more. After all Halt was not the kind of man to condone such activities in his own fief, even by a mere child.

"Oh, I saw more than just that." Halt baited him into asking a different question, hoping that if Will were more specific he wouldn't have to divulge more information than he was inclined to.

" I mean, did I ever do anything good worth noticing?" Now that the thought was out he waited silently for a response.

Halt knew how far self doubt could go to cause one to give up the effort of trying to be better. "On several occasions." Seeing the need to encourage the young ranger he went on, "You were actually quite valiant when the need arose. After all, you did want to be a knight, remember?"

"When was I valiant?" said Will, hoping for some piece of evidence to support the fact that he had been worthy of praise as a child.

Halt searched his memory for an account that represented "valiance". "I recall how you saved Alyss and Jenny from a rather large bees' nest."

Will then remembered himself how the two girls found themselves surrounded by a swarm of angry bees. Jenny had decided that she would like to have wild berries with their picnic lunch one spring afternoon. She and Alyss were busy picking dewberries down by the river when they inadvertently stumbled into a yellow stingers nest. Their cries rang out just as Will was leaving the battle school practice ground where he often sat to secretly study the moves and lessons of being a knight.

Without a second thought he had run full pelt to find his friends being attacked by a seemingly invisible enemy. Realizing what it was, he saw the picnic blanket, and grabbed it as he screamed for the girls to run and jump in the river. He darted to where the source seemed to be and plunged with the blanket outstretched to cover the nest as he himself drew the attention, and most of the stings, of the bees, allowing time for Alyss and Jenny to escape. Aware that he had succeeded in providing a way out for the girls, and enraging an attack on himself, he ran to river . While his friends only suffered a few of the insufferable stings, he had succumbed to hundreds, leaving him in the infirmary for a week.

After recounting all that had happened he wondered if he had made the right decision to jump on a pile of swarming bees. Surely, there was a better way that he could have solved the problem without putting himself in danger. It just didn't seem to represent any quality that would merit him being called "valiant".

"I remember that.", he finally said. "I thought I'd never be able to wear clothes again!" he gave a rueful grin.

Halt rolled his eyes. Not having a response to that, he decided to change the subject. "We might as well camp here for the night." He said as he reigned in Abelard.

They were nearing home yet still too far to arrive before midnight. The sun that had been shining through the trees now peeked beneath them. Will hadn't felt sleepy until that point. Now he felt that a nice cup of coffee was almost necessary. He swung down from the saddle, patting Tug as he loosened the girth straps. Then he removed the saddle and pack that he would need to set up camp.

Halt had already gotten Abelard into a clearing beneath a good sized maple and started to rub him down when Will brought Tug over and began to do the same. Halt noticed that Will had ceased his questioning. He hoped that he had satiated the hunger for information that he felt uncomfortable giving. He had dozens of stories of course, that he could give his apprentice, but felt that too much would reveal himself as soft and sappy. The truth was that he had thought of Will as a son since he first peered into those deep brown eyes as he carried him gingerly to Redmont's ward.

With the menial tasks of setting camp and making a simple dinner completed there was nothing left to do but enjoy the quiet calm of the night. With the insects and night creatures all around them to sing their sleepy serenade, sleep seemed inevitable. The two rangers reclined, leaning on their saddles, sipping the last of the coffee when Will cleared his throat to speak. "I was thinking," he started.

"Dangerous pastime", the grizzled ranger grated.

Will considered how to continue, "Was there anything else you saw?" It was quite unnerving to think that all his life he had been the object of a rangers attention. Having had no time that was as private as he had always thought. He wanted to discover exactly how much Halt knew about him.

"I wasn't always 'around' as you so keenly pointed out already." Halt sensed that the unknown scrutiny of his past actions was causing unlimited questions in Wills mind. "I will tell you, I know enough to know that you were a very cunning and mischievous child." He looked at Will so that he could see the meaning in his eyes. Then continued, "I was in constant contact with Master Henrick to see that a thorough eye was kept on you."

"But Master Henrick hated me!", Will blurted in surprise. "Why would you want to contact him?"

"Actually, Will, you were his favorite of all the wards." Halt studied the astonished gaze that was plastered on Wills face. "He was very pleased to have a second pair of eyes to see that you didn't get into trouble."

Will couldn't believe what he was hearing. Master Henrick was the ward master who kept the lessons and discipline in the ward. It was his job to oversee the goings on of the nurse maids and mistresses, and other teachers that trained the young minds of the children in his care. He also saw to the chastisement of any deliberate and willful disobedience or infraction of the rules set for the ward. On several occasions, more often than Will thought was fair, he had faced Master Henrick's judicial strap that remained on the wall of his study.

"But, why!" was all that Will could muster.

Halt sat up, leaning on his elbow. "Because, we both liked you, and didn't want you to turn out like that spoiled little thief that we just took care of this morning. By not allowing you to get away with all of the things you did we prevented you from becoming a criminal."

They sat in silence for a second or two when Will finally recovered enough to say, "Well, you could have let me get away at least once!"

Will harrumphed as he lay back down, looking up to the stars that twinkled overhead. All these years he thought that it was Horace who had been the stool pigeon when it was his mentor all along. It made sense, seeing as how Horace wasn't really the type to tattle on someone. He tended to take care of things himself.

"Well no use dwelling on it. I guess I had it coming. I probably owe Horace and Master Henrick an apology or two." He rolled over not wanting to speak of it anymore. "I guess I'll take the first watch." he said solemnly.

Halt had no argument with that. "Wake me in four hours." he said as he threw the dregs of his coffee into the last remaining embers of the fire.


	2. Chapter 2

As Will sat unmoving, his mind traveled to a place he rarely visited. In his imagination he could see his father standing over Halt, protecting him from the terrible wargal army. Now, in a sense, he was standing watch over him too. Maybe he wasn't so unlike his father he thought. If Halt could allow himself to stretch out and sleep, being exposed and vulnerable, with only him as protection, he must be something like his father.

He was musing over these things when he caught something in his peripheral vision. He strained to keep his head still as he had been taught. Using only his eyes he looked to the spot where he had seen the movement. There was little more than half an hour left of his shift and then he could wake Halt. He was determined not to wake him over nothing.

His breath had become a roar in his ears and he wondered if it were really audible. His thoughts went back to his days on the solitary plain when he, Halt, and Gilan were surrounded by the ululating sound of the strange stone flutes. Tracking the Kalkara was a memory that brought back fear. If there was something menacing out there in the dark would he be able to conquer it alone?

It was just his mind making him question himself. "I'll be fine. I'm just acting like a baby. I can do this." he told himself. It seemed to be working until he heard something behind him.

By now his hair was standing on end and the air seemed to be so thick that it stuck in his throat. He drew back on his bow as he slowly turned on his haunches, calculating the moment when he would react. The sound had been less than a few meters away but he couldn't rush his movements. With the cowl over his head concealing his fear, he looked past the mottled cloak to the scene that slowly opened to view. Expecting to see some ferocious, threatening beast he gave a shriek when he was confronted by the eyes of a small boy only a few centimeters from his face. The shock sent him off his balance and he toppled over onto his backside. The bow that had been barely at half draw sent his arrow out into the night.

"Where the devil did you come from!", he said more coarsely than he had intended.

The boy didn't make a sound. He only stared with blank eyes devoid of emotion. Will gathered himself and found his footing. Then, turning he saw Halt was already on his way to where the commotion was.

"What have we got here?", Halt replaced his saxe knife into it's sheath and stooped down to get a closer look at their new guest. "He looks rough." He placed one hand on the boys shoulder ushering him to sit by the fireplace.

Will picked up several pieces of wood to rekindle the fire so they could see clearly, then started his interrogation. "What's your name? Do you live near here? How did you find us?" he wasted no time on pleasantries.

Halt looked sidelong at Will through narrowed eyes. "Will you breathe between questions?", he grated. He studied the pallid face. "He looks like he's starving. Throw me that provisions sack." Halt rummaged through the sack then produced a thick piece of smoked, dried beef. Holding it out at arms length he asked, "would you like somethi... He got no further when dirty little fingers snatched at the morsel.

The miniature figure sank down to the ground tearing little bits of the chewy meat, reminding Will of a squirrel. His features looked sallow in the dim firelight. He was indeed very hungry. When he had finished with the beef he looked up expectantly and the bearded ranger sought in the sack for something more.

"He certainly has no qualms with eating our cold rations.", Will said emphatically. He couldn't imagine anyone truly enjoying the hard and dry fare that was a rangers main sustenance while on the road.

Halt nodded agreement. "Why don't you whip us up one of your wonderful stews?"

It was really more of a command than a suggestion and Will complied dutifully. He was tired and saddle sore but the prospect of having a hot meal was welcome. "I can have it ready before my shift is up." Will yawned. He had gotten the packet of special spices that were kept for making the tasteless rations more palatable and started the cutting and dicing when he looked over and saw his normally austere teacher gently consoling this new arrival to their camp. Feeling a tight little knot of bitterness he added under his breath, "not that I'm getting any help even though I haven't had any sleep yet."

The following morning Will woke as the first thin rays of light pierced through the dense green canopy that was his roof. Immediately his mind went to the night before when his arrow had disappeared into the darkness. He was determined to retrieve it now before anyone else discovered his blunder.

Yawning, stretching, and scratching he reached over to gather his double scabbard when his fingers landed on something unfamiliar. He tossed back the blanket to find a warm little body tucked into itself and dozing contentedly beside him. He snuffed and covered the boy back over deciding he would like it if he weren't awakened just yet. He smelled coffee and knew that Halt was eager to get moving and wouldn't mind giving a few orders to get things heading in that direction, so he meandered drowsily to the fireside with his cup.

"Nice to see your still living." Halt glanced up at his bleary eyed apprentice. "Last night you just disappeared and then I heard a terrible snarling over by your side of the camp. I was afraid maybe a bear had gotten you."

"Sorry about that.",Will mumbled, as he reached up and ran his fingers through his bushy, matted hair. " I didn't mean to fall asleep. I was just going to take my boots off and that's all I remember. I must have slept hard." He poured himself a cup of coffee, sweetened it with a little honey, and said "Did you find out his name? Or anything to help us get him home?"

"I'm not sure he wants to go home. He may have run away.", with that he stood and went over to inspect the sleeping figure. "He won't speak, or can't speak, and the only way we can help him is to find out if has a real family to go home to." Seeing that he was still fast asleep he took the chance to examine his features in the light of day. "He appears to be fairly healthy. Aside from being dirty and hungry."

"Did you tell him to sleep with me?" Will was more than a little perturbed by the fact that he had shared his blankets with the dirty little fellow that he had no affection for.

Halt shrugged, "No he did that on his own. I guess he just got scared.." Halt couldn't resist the urge to gibe the younger ranger, "I guess that was him snoring over there." Then he stood and brandished the gray shafted arrow he had reclaimed from the ground by where he had slept, "and by the way we will be doing some drills on weapons control when we get home."

Will gave a deep sigh of shamefaced acceptance.


	3. Chapter 3

Riding alongside Abelard, Tug carried a rather acerbated companion. Will kept his gaze low, intent on following the trail that their new "friend" had taken to find them the night before. It also served as a diversion from looking at the normally reticent ranger whom now found it necessary to point out every thing to the little boy that was sharing a saddle with him.

With inquisitive eyes the youth followed the gestures showing the lay of the land, or the bird that was singing, or the lizard that skittered away as they rode past. Will was growing more and more annoyed by the sudden change in their relationship. He had gotten quite used to being the one that received Halts attention and knowledge of things, now this unwelcome imp was not even appreciating the opportunity he was privileged to.

Will was just about fed up with it all when Halt drew to a stop and threw up his hands in exasperation. "I don't know what to do to get this boy to open his mouth!" He slid down from the saddle and reached up to remove the other body that was accompanying him. "If you have any ideas, Will, you take a turn. I would settle for just a name at this point!"

"We could just give him a name," Will suggested. "At least then we would have something to call him besides just 'boy'" He was about to offer the name Urchin when he was cut off.

"Bairn.", Halt said.

It was a stolid interjection and Will was not about to object to his senior's decision. He couldn't care any less what his name was at this point. He just wanted to deposit him in the nearest town and have things back to normal. It was just that curiosity always got the better of him.

"What kind of name is that? Why not Jack or John?" Will put in.

Halt gave him a condescending look, "It is Scotti for child."

"So instead if "boy', we're going to call him child?" Will contorted his face in consternation.

Halt set his steely eyes on him and he quickly nodded approval. "That's a good name."

After a light meal of cold rations they continued on the sinuous path that Bairn had taken the night before. In and out, and back and forth, Will was beginning to wonder if this child had ever had a home in the first place. Then, coming to a break in the trees, they were met by the sickening smell that told of old death.

Tug whinnied resistance to entering the unknown scene and Will patted his neck. "It's alright, we just have to check it out."

_Can't we just not and say we did?_

_ "_You are getting spoiled aren't you!" In fact Will was feeling ill himself at the thought of facing what ever was creating the pungent odor.

Tug submitted to his masters leading and followed Abelard into the clearing. There were two small buildings of rudimentary construction set in a small open field. The larger would have been the living quarters. The rough timbers of pine and spruce arranged to form a one room cabin, were then topped with tightly woven thatch to provide protection from the rain and sun. The smaller was more of a hut to give the animals shelter. Nothing like the houses in and around Wensley, this was home to one of lower class.

The carrion birds were swarming overhead calling their terrible screams. Then, they all scattered as the riders interrupted their dark feast. Halt dismounted and gestured for Will to stay with Bairn, then disappeared behind the thatched roof shack.

The boy looked anxiously after the ranger and started to whimper. Before Will could stop him he jumped from the shaggy horse, falling hard on his knees. Will leaped from his saddle and the little figure ran to him head long, burying his face into Wills shirt, sobbing. Not knowing what to do, the young ranger put his arms around the quivering form as if to shield him from the terror that had stricken him.

It seemed that Halt had been gone forever. It was obvious that this little house had something to do with their visitor. Will inched closer to the corner that Halt had rounded earlier, having to side step to avoid stepping on Bairn. He was almost to the shack when Halt reappeared with his hand over his face gesturing for him to back up.

"Don't take him over here. I want you to take him over to the tree line and wait for me there." The grim faced ranger looked especially sullen. "I'm going in the house to see if I can find anything."

Will complied and led Bairn to where the horses had broken through the trees. He stroked the shoulder of the grieving child, crooning, "It's going to be alright. Halt will come back and then we can leave this place."

Much to his surprise Bairn twisted himself free of Wills grasp and took off towards the old house. Will pursued and grabbed his arm, turning him towards himself. This time his silence was finally broken when he shouted, "Papa! My papa! Please help my papa!" He sobbed uncontrollably, wrenching himself and trying to pull away .

Will was having trouble maintaining his grip in spite of his superior strength. Bairn was desperate now and nothing Will said seemed to console him. "We have to stay here. There is nothing over there that will help your papa." He now had the boy in a bear hug. "Halt! Halt!"

Halt emerged from the doorway and sped to the two struggling figures.

"He said we have to help his papa and then started this." He forcefully held the wriggling boy.

Halt knelt down and took Bairn into his arms. The boy relaxed in the firm embrace and Halt put his lips next to the tiny ear, whispering something that Will couldn't make out. Slowly, Bairn put his arms around the strong neck and his breathing steadied again with only an occasional whimper.


	4. Chapter 4

"Did you find anything?" Will was anguishing. "Can we help his papa?" he asked.

"His papa is gone." He shook his head as he said it and Will understood, "Bairn is our responsibility now. This was his home. We'll let him get some of his things and then we'll decide what to do with him." Halt was more taciturn than usual.

Will felt a sharp pang of guilt for the contempt he'd held for the child. How could he have let himself become so jealous over nothing. He thought of himself as more mature than that, and now he was overwhelmingly ashamed. "I suppose we will need to bury the body." Will whispered with his head down.

"No, I will bury him. You take Bairn into the house and find what you can to comfort him, we may be on the road for a while and he can't come back here." Halt stole a glance at Bairn, then stalked back behind the house, muttering indiscernible curses under his breath.

Bairn had crumpled to the grass holding his knees. Will gently raised him to his feet and led him to his old home. Bairn went obediently without a sound.

The interior of the shack was disheveled, unmistakable evidence of someone looking for something was everywhere. Drawers dumped on the floor, mattresses overturned, an old chest with its hinges broken as it was flung aside in haste, all told the story of a careless robbery. Will went through anything that seemed to hint at the identity of the inhabitants. As he searched, Bairn went to the bedding and found an old tattered blanket and sniffed it, holding it tightly. It was obviously something that he held dear. Then he fell to the floor pushing away debris until he found what he sought. He rose from his knees holding a miniature wooden horse with old cloth wedged into cracks on the neck and rump to create the mane and tail. Then he returned to Wills side waiting patiently for him to finish his inspection of the room.

The grizzled ranger waited until his two young companions were occupied in the house before he began the gruesome task of burying the boys father. He dragged the limp body beneath a tree where he had seen the site of another grave. This grave was not new and it had a wooden grave marker that read _Pansy Hendly, beloved wife and mother_

Here, Halt dug the new grave and placed a simple stone for the marker. Then standing to one side he stared at the grim sight wishing he had some words to say over the man who lay beneath the freshly turned earth. Deciding he'd spent enough time in respect he made his way back to Abelard and replaced the small camp shovel. Already the sun had started its slow descent behind the trees and they would need daylight to follow the trail left by the vicious murderer.

Satisfied that there was nothing more to be found in the meager dwelling, Will, followed by a tattered little shadow, emerged into the angled sunlight. He looked down to find the boy staring back over his shoulder at the only home he had ever known. The home that he had shared with his papa, who was now lost to him forever. Will felt a strange bond with this forlorn orphan and seeing the hurt in his eyes only kindled his determination to avenge the death of Bairn's father.

Halt was waiting at the edge of the clearing with Tug and Abelard when he saw the two boys making their way towards him. "Was there anything in the house?" He asked, holding out a canteen to Bairn who took it gratefully. He wanted the boy to have something to occupy himself while he and Will talked.

"It doesn't look like anything is missing in there. I don't understand why someone would go through all this trouble when there was nothing worth taking. They must not be very bright thieves." Will replied with disdain.

"Oh, they were bright enough not to leave any witnesses." he looked at Bairn, "at least that they knew of. There are two of them and they won't be that hard to follow. Desperate fools don't usually think of covering tracks. We still have a few hours of daylight and they have three days on us, so we need to get moving."

"Aren't we going to eat?" Will argued and Halt cut a look at him.

"I'm not eating here with this stench. We'll eat in an hour. You mount and I'll hand the boy up to you, it's your turn to entertain him."

The three travelers continued for the next hour intent on covering as much ground as they could before taking a break to eat. When Halt finally held up a hand to signal a stop he noticed that Bairn was sleeping, laying his head back against Wills chest. "If he isn't causing you any trouble maybe we can get in another hour before setting up camp." He waited for an answer.

Will entertained the thought of asking for something to eat, then decided he would endure another hour if it meant being closer to there goal. "I'm fine." he finally said, even though his arms and back were cramping as he supported the dead weight of his passenger. "I'm going to need some coffee when we rest."


	5. Chapter 5

Bairn lay slumbering on Halt's bedding, the fingers of one hand curled around his thread bare blanket, the other hand grasping his ear. Will stared at him as he fingered the rough wooden horse that had been the only plaything left of the small boys past. In his days at Redmont's ward he'd had such toys, made by whittling away a piece of soft wood until it resembled a miniature version of something familiar. He could create these things now, he thought, if he only had the time. Halt was taking the first watch and he could do it now but there was something more pressing on his mind than making toys.

"Halt," he looked up from the little horse. "what do we do when we find these two crooks?" He remembered the earlier instruction he'd received as an apprentice, where Halt had said that sometimes in urgent situations 'you just...deal with it'.

Somberly, Halt replied "We take care of them." cut and dry, as a matter of fact, and Will knew what that meant.

For the better part of the next day they were set at a forced march pace. The long, arduous kilometers being eaten away by the sturdy horses hooves. They were making great progress until Bairn began twisting, and climbing, and giving Will an awful time of it. He had definitely gotten over his sense of fear for the rangers. Pulling Tug's mane, flicking his ears, and struggling to get down. Halt finally reigned in and called for a meal break. Will gave an exasperated sigh of relief. The gray bearded ranger was short on patience already, with the task of ridding the kingdom of a murderer looming ahead of him. He barely tolerated his fifteen year old apprentice and this "toddler" was another job entirely.

"Take him." Halt fumed. "You don't want to see what I would do with him."

"What should I do?" Will shrugged.

"I don't care! Take him and tie him to a tree. Just take him!" Halt started preparing a meal and gave himself a chance to cool off.

Will looked at Bairn, who hung his head, knowing that he had done something to cause his chaperones distress. Then Will said "We are going to play a game." He led his charge to a part of the forest away from his mentors presence. "Now, I am going to count while you go and hide. If I find you before the food is ready, you have to tell me your name and how old you are. Deal?" He was hoping that if he could get his tight-lipped little friend to talk, then he could get some much needed information from him.

Will began counting to one hundred and Bairn ran to hide. The young ranger then started tracking his query. This shouldn't be difficult, he thought. After all, he was trained to do this. After a while of reading the ground he began to get uneasy. This young fellow had outfoxed him some how. There were no signs of him anywhere. In a near panic he started to get Halt when a memory of something he'd always said came back to him. People rarely look up.

Staring up into the nearest pine, he saw feet dangling. Will slithered up the tree easily. Nearly at the top, he settled on a branch adjacent to the one already occupied by Bairn. He looked down to find he was at a dizzying height. It in no way bothered him but he was shocked at the child, idly looking about without apprehension.

"Well, this is unexpected. I didn't know you could do this." Will said nonchalantly. "Aren't you nervous up here?"

Bairn shook his head.

"Have you done this before?"

He nodded.

"When?"

"I do it when I hide." He said it without hesitation. As if he were just waiting for the right question to be asked.

"Is this how you hid from the bad men?" Will was using great restraint in his questioning, knowing that the lines of communication could shut off if he didn't choose his words carefully.

He nodded as tears filled his eyes. "Papa told me to."

"You had a good papa. He kept you safe." Will could feel the sorrow in the air. It was a thick veil that enveloped them. "I lost my papa too, when I was just a baby." It seemed morbid to speak of it now, in light of all that had happened. He hadn't known his father, while Bairn's father was torn from him as he watched helplessly.

Will looked over and saw that Bairn was silently sobbing and he felt a rush of affection for the boy. He touched the small hand and started the vertiginous descent to the ground pausing only once to make sure he was being followed. Satisfied that Bairn was coming, he continued to weave between the tangle of sticky, sap coated limbs until his feet hit earth once more.

He reached up to gather Bairn, who wrapped his arms around him so tightly that he wheezed for a free breath. The normally reserved teen returned the embrace and felt himself release a burden of grief and guilt as he allowed the tears to flow. They remained so until they heard Halt beckon them to come and eat.

Will lowered Bairn to walk beside him and gave him a rueful grin, then regaining his composure he said, "I believe we had a deal."


	6. Chapter 6

"How did you do it?" Halt was pleasantly surprised, yet a little puzzled by Wills news. He had suspected that the young orphan was not going to tell them his name much less give them incriminating evidence against the men who had killed his father.

The apprentice was enjoying this moment of having done something that his senior couldn't. "Oh, I just used my superior negotiating skills." Will was beaming until Halt set a hard unwavering gaze on him. His moment of triumph crumpled as he sensed that arrogance was only going to get him more drills, and practice in humility. "We played a game, and I won. We had a deal that he would have to tell me what I wanted to know."

"So, Liam is his real name. I was beginning to like Bairn." He thought of his own cleverness of substituting one way of saying boy for another. Leave it to Will to use the childhood code of ethics that only a boy would be privy to as a way of getting Liam to cooperate. "What else can you tell me about what he saw?"

"He said that one of the men was taller than his papa, as well as heavier. That one was called 'Dune', and he had long black hair. The other was smaller and he was the one that was calling the shots. I could have gotten more out of him if he hadn't fallen asleep." He rolled his eyes and threw a thumb back over his shoulder towards where the other boy was sleeping.

"We can find out more later. At least now we have an eye witness that can speak. In the mean time, I think it would be a good idea to have a 'nap time' each day to insure Liam's ability to cope with life in the saddle." Halt didn't want another day like the one he had just experienced.

Life had indeed become more in the saddle than out of it, until the company reached a sizable village. The landscape had been progressively changing the closer they came to the western coast. The trees were thin and scraggly where the earth was sedimentary and less fertile. The winds had grown more scathing and left the land flat except for the craggy outcrops that loomed in the distance. It was here that the trail entered the coastal village of Windomere.

Halt slid from Abelard, favoring his right leg as the ghost of an recent wound rose up to haunt him. He hadn't spent this much time riding non-stop since before his battle with the kalkara, and it was that battle that had given him this painful injury. Now he stood holding the pommel of his saddle to ease the pressure on his thigh.

"Halt, are you alright?" Will immediately started to rush to his mentors side when Halt held up a hand.

"I'm fine." he huffed in agitation. It would be difficult to appear ominous if he were dragging a leg like a wounded animal.

Halt drew himself up to his full height with only a slight wince, giving the boys a quick warning. "Stay together! It's market day in the square and you can mingle with the crowd to see if you can find out anything. Don't talk to anyone, just keep your ears open and your eyes peeled! I will make a visit to the inn to see if anyone has seen our two criminals." With that he disappeared into the throng of bodies heading to the square, leading Abelard close behind.

Will drew his lips together tightly and gave Liam a quick wink, "Let's go see the sights, shall we?"

Liam looked up at him, attempting to give a wink of his own, that turned out more like a cross eyed squint. Will laughed as he ruffled the boys dusty hair. The two of them found it difficult to weave in and out of the streets that were packed with buyers and sellers of various merchandise, animals, and produce. The atmosphere was almost like that of a holiday with even street performers to entertain and distract the from the urgent matter that was pressing them.

Reluctantly, Will abandoned the saddle and tethered his shaggy horse to a hitching post to protect him from being swallowed by the forcefully jostling crowd. He ignored Tugs violent protests, assuming he was just nervous with so many people around. Then, he found Liams hand and led him into the sea of people.

They stopped for a short while to take in a very animated puppet show depicting a fat man trying to mount a small burrow, that kept moving to let the man land solidly in the mud. With each time that the puppet man fell, someone behind the onlookers would flick out muddy water so that if you had a good seat, you ended up being covered with little brown specks on your face and clothes. No one complained because they were all laughing hysterically. By the time Will pulled Liam away he looked like a dalmatian.

The next booth that attracted them was selling fruits that had been dried and candied. The seller lured people in by offering samples of the delectable morsels. Liam greedily snatched the sweets, taking more than his fair share and stuffing them in his mouth. Will reached in his pouch and produced a silver coin, dropping Liams hand for only a second as he paid for a sack of the candy.

"Let's see if we can save some for Halt, can ….." Will froze, his words seized in his throat.

Liam was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

A hot wave of nausea crashed over the young ranger, stealing his breath. Liam was lost somewhere in the tangle of bodies that surrounded him. He shouted, not caring who turned to look at him, as he desperately searched for sight of the orphan that he was responsible for. He stumbled as he fought his way to a booth that was lined with boxes, then climbed one to peer out over the crowd. Precious time was slipping away and he still had no idea whether Liam had gotten lost or whether he had been taken. Still screaming the boys name, he ran wildly, pushing and shoving those who got in his way, crying in panic and fear. Halt, He had to find Halt. He would know what to do.

* * *

Liam was enjoying spending the day with this older boy who both fascinated and frightened him. There was a time not so long ago that he thought he would never feel joy again, and now here he was laughing and playing, without a care. The pain of the loss he had suffered was buried at present. It would surface again, bringing him tears and emptiness, but not now. Now he felt safe and comfortable knowing that these rangers, these two mysterious men, were going to take care of him. If he were ever to have a brother he would want him to be like this boy who was holding his hand.

In a split second, without time to even react, a vice gripped him. He wanted to scream but the words were stifled by a massive hand. He wanted to run but powerful arms clutched him fiercely, restricting every movement he attempted. He watched Will vanish from his sight, hidden by the confluence of faceless bodies, and then by the tears that filled his eyes.

Through streets and alleys, he was jerked and flung, mercilessly, when finally the captor slowed his pace and threw Liam into a blind alley where two more hands grabbed his arms. He found himself staring into the eyes of the evil murderer who had killed his father.

"Looks like we caught us a rat, Dune!" The rancid breath of the brute made Liam's nose scrunch up in disgust. "That's what you are boy, a little rat. Do you know what we do with rats?"

As he spoke he pulled the squirming figure closer, so that each word he said sent spittle into Liam's face. The child was small for seven, his height hardly reaching a full grown mans waist. He was also on the scrawny side, giving the slighter of the two criminals no problem in lifting him off the ground. This man could easily break him like a toothpick.

"We cuts 'em up and feeds 'em to the dogs." He laughed a throaty cackle. He tossed Liam against a wall, causing him to crack his head hard on the rough wood. Liam gave a terrified cry and then his eyelids slowly closed. Dune shuffled over and nudged him with his boot. He was stone still, but still breathing.

"You numbskull! Why'd we go to the trouble of get'n him if you're gonna go an kill him afore we can get rid o'them rangers?" Dune was usually the muscle of the team, and he knew how to inflict damage to someone without actually causing death. "You leave the boy to me and stick to the plan!"

Red, the smaller of the two men, was the one who orchestrated the thefts and arranged to make sure their tracks were covered. When he learned that the legendary ranger, Halt, was out of commission in the infirmary, he saw a great opportunity. For the better part of a month the duo had terrorized the northern half of Redmont fief. The intricate network of thieves and cutthroats, worked together to keep informants among the local merchants. Insuring their safety in exchange for news of incoming or outgoing valuables, offered the criminals a relatively free reign without the sharp eye of a ranger to keep them in check.

Dune and Red had gotten sloppy in watching their backs and failed to restrain themselves in their acts of villainy. Their first mistake, aside from underestimating Halt's ability to recover quickly, was the petty theft at the thatched roof cottage in the woods. They had gotten cocky, not even exercising their normal attempts at caution. Their second fatal mistake was taking Liam from Will.

"Where did you last see him?", Halt was standing over his apprentice, who sat on a step outside the tavern with his head in his hands.

"We were in the market, I was buying him some candy," Will's voice cracked as he said it. The thought of his recklessness, of releasing his hold on the child to pay for the frivolous treat, tore at his heart. How could he be so foolish. His insides twisted with regret and anguish. "I'm so sorry Halt. I'm so sorry. We have to find him! I have to find him, I can't..."

Halt placed a hand on Will's shoulder. He knew how this young man hated to fail, and now he had not only failed, but put an innocent life in danger. "Let's go and see this candy seller." Halt knew that Will's attention had been on the purchase, while he wasn't facing Liam. The merchant would have seen what had happened. Now they just had to get him to talk.


	8. Chapter 8

The village of Windomere was a squat little shamble of many roughly plastered buildings. Most were neatly kept, having been painted in a pale green. Others were well weathered by the gales that blustered in from the sea. None were taller than a single story, even the inn was lacking a second level, making up the needed interior by sprawling out flatly for many meters.

The appearance of the place belied its importance. Being only a kilometer from the sea, it had become a major hub of trade in the area. This accounted for the amount of people entering here for the market. It had also become a target of the lowlifes who made their living by taking advantage of unsuspecting travelers.

It was only by chance that Red and Dune had seen the little boy that they thought they had left helpless and lost a few days earlier. After taking care of the boys father, they had tried to find the child, but gave up the objectionable task, deciding that he represented no threat. He would die with no one to care for him. Now here he was, not only was he very much alive, he was being escorted by every thieves' nightmare. Rangers.

These brigands knew that this unwanted brat could identify them easily. Their faces were probably etched his mind permanently as the cause of all his sorrow. Killing him now would only insure their being hunted down and hanged. No, he would have to come along with them as leverage. No ranger would ever risk a life if there was a chance to save it. This was their best bet at escape.

Will rode, broodingly, as he stared down every alley and under every veranda searching for signs of his lost friend. There were so many places that one so small could hide unseen. His keen eye giving him no assistance this time. He would just have to be patient and wait for Halt to pry it out of the merchant, if they could even find him again.

They retraced the path that had taken the two youngsters to the candy merchant earlier that day. The crowds gave them no trouble this time with Halt leading the way, his air of authority exerting itself.

"That's it, there." Will gestured to a stall, occupied by a short, plumpish, fellow whose eyes seemed to be half swallowed by his fleshy cheeks. "And that is the man who sold me the candy ."

The merchant saw the two cloaked figures approaching, and knew there was nowhere to hide. He would have to answer questions that may put him in danger. Halt saw the anxiety in the flitting eyes. This man might do best to cooperate if he wanted to remain free.

"Sold much today, have you?" the gray bearded one asked.

"Quite a bit actually. Would you like a sample?" Ever the peddler, he couldn't pass up a chance to sell his wares.

Halt took a few pieces of the sweets, setting a fixed eye on the man. "I need to know if you remember my friend here." he nodded towards his apprentice. "He would have been with a small boy, sandy brown hair, blue eyes. Did you see him?" Halt may have been taking his time, but he was never one to beat around the bush.

The man was shifting and adjusting the packages and stuffs in his booth, feigning a look of disinterest. "Seen lots of folks today. Why would I remember one boy?"

Will was seething by now. He knew the man remembered him. It had not even been an hour since he were here, and no others in this mass of people would be wearing a rangers cloak. He was anxious to see how Halt would handle this. It might be an opportunity to learn some of the finer points of ranger negotiation.

Casually, Halt threw a piece of the dried candy into the air, catching it in his mouth. He wore a smile that never reached his eyes. "I should think that a young man with a ranger escort would be very memorable," he said coolly. "Perhaps we should just jog your memory a bit?" Halt briskly vaulted the short wall of the booth to stand face to face with the tubby, little man. Will could now see that Halt was nearly half a head taller than the merchant. Grabbing a tuft of shirt, tunic, and a bit of chest hair, Halt easily lifted the man to balance on his tiptoes to keep from getting his hair ripped out.

"I think there has been some miscommunication here. I know you wouldn't withhold information from a kings ranger, that would be obstruction. And, I know you wouldn't be attempting to help the thieves of this fief, that would be conspiracy. And, lets not forget accessory to murder." Halt knew the last point would be the clincher.

"Bu...wait...I..what murder? I don't know anything about any murder!" He had only wanted to avoid ratting out the men who could make his business miserable, not get himself involved in a murder.

After Halt had cleared things up for the little man at the candy booth, the rangers learned what they needed to know. Red and Dune, as Halt had suspected, had taken Liam from Will in the market. To their surprise, the little man also knew of the rendezvous point often used by the two villains. To find it they would have to make their way to the crags and cliffs on the westernmost edge of Redmont, by the sea.

Halt looked at Will, seeing the determined glint in his eyes. He knew this boy would follow him to any end if it meant saving Liam. It was now down to the moment of final conflict and both rangers were ready to have it over and done with. The question was, how to carry it out. There could be any number of men at this secret rendezvous site. Halt had no desire to put Will or himself in harms way, but he knew he could not ask his young apprentice to stay behind, when Will had so much of himself invested in the outcome.

His jaw set and his fists clinched, Halt committed himself, "We'll water the horses, then set out to the coast."


	9. Chapter 9

Will cast his eyes out onto the horizon where the land in the distance was chopped into rocky points. That was where he was heading, and already his heart was racing. The terrain was unchanging and basically featureless. There were scattered tufts of low growing gorse, and short tangles of colorless grass that hugged the few rocks interrupting the flat landscape. Hovering over the horizon was a dark thunderhead that was rolling in from the sea. From this distance Will could trace the anvil shape that had developed at the top of the cloud. He wanted to ask Halt about it, but decided to hold the question for a time when the ranger wasn't preoccupied with planning an attack.

"The wind's picking up. At least it's blowing towards us. We'll be able to sense them before they sense us." Will said gratefully.

"All they need to do is look and they'll 'sense' us." Halt replied gruffly. "I'd like to reach them before this storm hits us."

Unlike Will the veteran ranger had seen this cloud formation before. He knew it could dump torrential amounts of rain in a short amount of time, flooding all low lying areas, and creating impassible conditions. In a lot of cases the storm could dissipate just as quickly as it appeared only to be followed by another of its kind.

Will had been on many business treks with Halt that took him into unknown danger to solve petty problems in Redmont. He had hunted the Kalkara, and succeeded in making a name for himself. But he had never been on a man hunt before. This was different from hunting down a beast that was not capable of subjective thought, and it was different from simply maintaining law in an already civilized society. These men they were pursuing were devious and vile. Will was looking at Halt, wondering how he could remain so sure of himself. Would he ever be able to act like his teacher?

Halt was actually questioning his own decision to ride out in the daylight with no cover to conceal their approach. His presence was staid, as it always was, and it hid any doubt he may be feeling. Years had taught him to bury any emotional expression that might show weakness or uncertainty. This approaching storm was making the whole situation even more ominous than before, and Halt was struggling with the job of remaining unaffected.

Abelard could feel the tension and shook his head in empathy. _ We've been through tough scrapes before. We'll be fine. _

_ "_I know _we'll_ be fine," Halt responded, "I'm worried about the boy." He was so lost in thought he didn't realize he had verbalized his response.

"I'm worried about him too." Will agreed, thinking that Halt was worrying about Liam. "I hope he isn't hurt. I don't even want to imagine what he must be going through."

"We'll find him, Will. Just pay attention to whats going on around you. You don't want to get into trouble yourself." Halt could tell that Will was still berating himself for letting Liam get taken. He was afraid that it might interfere with his judgment, and cause something else to go wrong. Second guessing oneself only left the door open to mistakes, something they did not need right now.

As they neared the coast,Will could see that the land divided itself into segments of rocky cliffs and gently sloping sand. At one time, probably centuries before, the land had been all cliffs. It was the relentless waves that had caused the divisions, by eating away at the rock faces and leveling the high places. Creating the appearance of sharp teeth from the distance. With the darkness of the storm rolling over him, he felt that he were actually being swallowed by some terrifying beast. Then a deafening clap of thunder shook him from his trance, and he realized that he was indeed inside walls of outcrops, towering over him. He shuddered at the sudden shock. It was as if the the apparition had sprung from the ground instantly. He could see the wisdom in Halts words. "Pay attention", he had said.

"There," Halt gestured toward the tallest of the rock columns. "To the left," He paused to make sure the apprentice was looking. "Smoke. I believe we have found what we're after. We need to get a peek at what we're up against."

The two rangers quietly left their saddles, ghosting between the rocks, carefully selecting solid footing. There seemed to be no end to the winding path between the rocks and Halt raised his hand to signal a stop in front of a wide angled buttress of stone. "Why don't you take a look and tell me what you see?" Halt suggested.

Will knew better than to question, and instead took a few moments to choose the correct starting point. Moss grew on the north face of these rocks and it would be best to avoid the slippery stuff. Turning, he found what he needed, a crevice that ran the full height of the towers, and had been filled over the years with tumbled down stone and silt, offering many hand and foot holds. He easily snaked up the short cliff and disappeared at the top.

Halt looked up just as another flash of lightning collided with a clap of thunder. The boom was deafening, and the light was so bright that briefly he could see the green of the moss covering the buttress he leaned against. Up above him the silent junior ranger crawled across the precipitous ridge to avoid being back dropped by the sudden flashes.

Will peered down into the open space that was on the other side of the rock partition. There was no sign of other men besides Red and Dune. As he searched around the small camp, he took in the layout of two yellowed tents, a fire ring that still spilled out a thin curl of smoke, then his eye caught something else. A small heap lay crumpled on the far side of the clearing. He strained with his eyes to make out what it was, when a bright flash revealed what he'd suspected. It was Liam.

"Oh God, no..." he whispered. His heart sank to his stomach. Believing he was too late, he worked his way back down the rock face to report what he'd seen. His shoulders heaving as the silent tears fell.


	10. Chapter 10

Halt reached out to comfort the young ranger, but Will pushed the hand away. "I can't give in to this yet. Let's get it over with." He forced himself to sound determined, when he really wanted to quit. He needed to grieve, but wouldn't allow himself the luxury. He could use the emotional turmoil to drive him to do what he wouldn't normally be able to do.

"You said that he was alone?" Halt wanted to make sure that he had all the details. "Then let's try to take him before those two brutes come back. Where was the opening you saw?"

"About five meters towards the sea. A jagged rock juts out a lot farther than the others. The pass is just on the other side of it." Will pointed in the direction of the pass as he spoke. "It's only large enough for two men abreast."

That would be plenty of room to carry the child through. Halt debated on going back to the horses to gather a blanket to carry Liam out in, but discarded the idea. If Liam was as Will had assumed, then there would be no need for it, and with the impending rain, it would only add to the weight they would be carrying.

The two rangers slunk out of the pass cautiously into the peristyle of rocks. The cloud that hung over them did little to illuminate the setting. "You move to the boy." Halt ordered quietly. His plan had been to use surprise as a way of taking his enemy. Now, he would have to settle on stealth. "I'll find the other two. Don't make yourself obvious. They may still be within earshot."

Will nodded. He kept his head down, scanning the ground. There were footprints, other than their own, that led in and out of the pass. They would be easy to follow in this soft, silty sand. Just as he had the thought, another ear-ringing clap of thunder sounded, and the sky finally gave in to the overwhelming moisture. The rain fell all at once. There was no pitter-patter as it started, just a sudden onslaught of heavy wind driven drops.

Halt had just moments to search the terrain for a track that led to Red and Dune. When the rain hit, he had spotted a trail that let out the other side of the camp, and was in pursuit of the one who who had made it. He had a vague idea that the creator of the tracks was hunting. It was the only reason he could think of that would have taken these men away from their secluded hideout. With the rain washing away his only hope of finding them quickly, he decided to climb to a higher point, where he would be able to catch them as they returned.

He perched in the cleft of an overhanging rock, that gave him an unobstructed view of the ground beneath. The cowl of his cloak shielded his eyes from the water that coursed over his head.

A shambling figure emerged from between the outcrops below him. He lightly dropped to stand between him and the rocks, sending a splash of muddy water into the mans face. The man wiped the back of his hand across his eyes to clear his vision. Then he sneered as he made out the features of the ranger. He fancied himself a capable swordsman, and so he reached straight away for the hilt of his sword, only to find that his action was too slow. Halt had been waiting for an excuse to take this man down and didn't need a second invitation. He had already drawn and flung the throwing knife into Red's chest.

He had expected the man to curse him or beg for help, but he only laughed. Blood gurgled out of the curled lips, and Halt realized what was so amusing to the dying man. Where was the other criminal?

Uncertainty flooded Halt's mind, and drove him to run as fast as he could, back to his apprentice, paying no head to the thick, ankle deep muck that held on to his boots, trying to impede his progress. Red's dying cackle was unnerving, and could have meant anything. The other criminal may not be alone as he'd originally thought. An insidious thread of fear threatened to unravel his normal state of confidence.

Inside the campsite, Will half ran to see what had happened to his young friend. There was blood crusted onto Liam's forehead where he had been knocked unconscious. As the rain ran over his face it made small reddish tracks that ran down into his hair. He began to stir as the water awakened him. Will nearly jumped when the still form began to move. His hope was revived. Up until then, he wasn't sure if he were here to save Liam, or to avenge his death. Without hesitation, he unfastened his cloak, and swung it off his shoulders to cover the little boy. His focus was so intent on the fact that his friend was alive, that he didn't notice Dune as he sneaked up behind him. The sound of the pouring rain had muffled the footsteps, and it wasn't until he was raised from the ground by his quiver strap that he knew he wasn't alone. By then it was too late. Dune had grabbed the strap with one hand on either side of Will's neck, pulling it taut, and using the leverage to lift Will from the ground. Wills left arm was slightly immobilized, and with his free arm he was frantically scrabbling for a grip on his saxe knife.

He could feel himself slipping into a suspended state of consciousness as he watched from outside himself. Panic and fear made him flail and jerk to get a breath of air. Just when he thought the darkness would overtake him, he found that he was falling to the ground.

Will expected to see that Halt had come to his rescue, but surprisingly it had been Liam. The small figure had skirted the two struggling figures to sneak up behind the bigger man and steal the dirk that was hidden in his boot. Liam drew back and then dug the knife as deeply as he could into Dune's thigh, giving Will just enough time to escape with a counter attack.

In one fluid movement, Will turned and drew his saxe. He plunged it into the flesh of Dune's stomach, feeling only a slight resistance before the sharp blade buried itself to the hilt.

Will staggered back as he watched the man sink lifelessly into the slurry of mud that washed around his feet. Liam was hugging him fiercely, but Will didn't move. He was in a state of shock. He had never killed a man before. Even though he knew that Dune deserved to die, needed to die, he had been the one to take his life. The weight of it was more than he had been ready to deal with. As he stared at the dead eyes, he thought he could feel them drilling into him. He had chosen to be a ranger, and this was part of the job, but now he wasn't so sure he could do this.

Halt stormed into the clearing just in time to see his apprentice move away from the dying man. He swiftly went to Will's side, and placed an arm around him. "It's over, Will. It's over." Halt turned Will to face him. The grizzled ranger hated this part of ranger training. It wasn't fair for one so young to be expected to endure this kind of life. This young ranger wasn't even shaving yet, but was entrusted with carrying out the justice of the kingdom.

"Come on," Halt said as he stooped to retrieve Will's saxe knife. He led the two boys through the pass and back to where Tug and Abelard waited. "We need to get out of here before we're washed away in the flood."

All around them the water had been swelling. Even though the storm was passing, and the rain was tapering off , the runoff from the rocks was collecting inside the walls of rock. Will went to Tug, who nuzzled him with a soggy nudge. The little horse was glad to have his master back, and even acted happy to see the smaller boy who had aggravated him.

_ Glad to see your still alive _Tug whinnied.

"Me too." Will mumbled.


	11. Chapter 11

It was Will's turn to remain silent. His pensive state was infectious, and his companions could feel the heaviness in the air. He knew he should be relieved, but a new concern was plaguing him. If he was to continue this path to being a ranger, would he ever be able to find happiness in it. He couldn't imagine a life that was always this dark and surrounded by death. He was beginning to understand why Halt was always so quiet and serious. He could even feel himself aging. It was like a shadow that was slowly creeping over him.

Halt could tell that the troop needed a brief respite from the looming depression. "Let's head back to the inn. I could use a good cup of coffee and full nights sleep." He stated plainly.

He got no objection to the idea, and so led the way. They rode, deliberately avoiding any large pools of water that may be deeper than they appeared. Liam was riding ahead of Halt, in the saddle, and would periodically jerk, as his head lolled to the side. Halt was concerned that the boys concussion may be a little worse than he had thought, and made it a point to keep him from falling asleep.

In the distance Will could make out the flat image of Windomere. The steam that rose from the suddenly cooled sand, made the village look as if it were rising from a sea of foam.

Will, who had been following at a close distance, brought Tug up to walk beside his mentor. "Halt, do you..." He paused, unsure of whether he should ask his question.

Halt raised an eyebrow at the young ranger. "Do I what?" he asked.

Taking a deep breath, Will continued, knowing that Halt wouldn't let it drop. "Do you ever regret becoming a ranger?"

It was a poignant question. Halt struggled with the correct response. If he said no, it might make his apprentice feel guilty for the doubts he was feeling; if he said yes, he may solidify them. The non-response drug on a little longer than was comfortable, and Will reigned Tug in to stop and stare at Halt in expectancy.

Halt looked up to the sky, pursed his lips, then drew an exaggerated breath. "In a way, I regret it everyday. But," he continued, "on the other hand, I would never go back." He gave Will a pitying glance.

These were questions every ranger pondered when the difficult choices had to be made. His apprentice would have to work this out for himself. Halt wouldn't influence him one way or the other, but he sensed that these questions were coming from something deeper than just self doubt.

"You have to forgive yourself, Will." Halt watched the young man draw his brows together in attention. "This man had to die. You know it, I know it, even Liam knows it. It's ok to hate him. It doesn't mean that that's what made you kill him. You killed him to protect other people from his evil. The fact that you regret doing it is what makes you a good ranger."

How did Halt always know what to say to make him feel better? Now that he thought about it, he could understand why he'd felt so distressed.

"Thanks, Halt." He felt tears in the corners of his eyes, but now they were tears of relief. Now that he could stop punishing himself, he realized how hungry he was. The last meal he'd had was earlier that morning. This quite possibly could be the longest day of his life. He felt as though morning had been a lifetime ago.

In the inn, the three sat at a table in the corner, as was Halt's custom. As they waited for their meal Halt unobtrusively studied Liams injury and looked at his eyes and gauged his breathing. All seemed to be fine. It wasn't until the meal came that he saw what had made the child act so strangely.

Liam grabbed handfuls of bread and fish, hardly taking a breath between swallows. Will gaped at the volume that the little boy was consuming. It didn't seem possible, but this child could eat more than his former ward mate, Horrace.

Will and Halt chose to savor their meal. It was simple fare, but rivaled anything to come out of Master Chubb's kitchen. There was fresh bread that crunched when it was broken, yet was soft and fluffy inside. The main course was oven roasted cod that had been smothered in garlic and salt, then coated with sheep's cheese and toasted until it was lightly browned and bubbly. To eat such a meal without tasting every bite would have been shameful.

"I don't think I could eat another bite!" Will sighed contentedly. There was a pleasure to eating a meal that he didn't have to cook himself. Halt was even unconsciously rubbing his stomach, as he pushed away from the table.

"I don't think there would have been another bite left to eat, thanks to our little friend here." As he spoke he glanced down, noticing that Liam had fallen asleep with bread in his hand, and his head on the table.

Halt started to gather Liam, to take him to their room when Will took his arm. "I'll get him. I feel like I owe it to him. He did save my life." Will scooped up the small figure and shuffled down the long hallway that lead to their room. Inside, it was lit dimly by a glowing candle set on a side table, giving enough light to make out two beds and a small cot where he placed the boy. He then collapsed on the nearest of the beds without undressing, and fell asleep blissfully, as he thought of returning home to Halt's little cottage in the woods.

Morning came with it's warmth filtering in through the open window, and Halt allowed himself to turn over once before coming completely awake. He was relishing the softness of the bed, knowing that he would be sleeping on the ground again as they journeyed home. When he rose,he found that Will was already waiting to see what their next step would be.

"What are you doing so bushy tailed?" Halt said, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. It never ceased to amaze him how spending the night in a foreign bed could make him feel more tired than rested. He guessed that a good nights rest had put his apprentice right with the world once again. "Why don't you get the boy up and moving, and I'll go order breakfast. I'm ready to be home. We can cut some time off our trip if we head straight for castle Redmont. I'll need to speak with Baron Arold about our friend here." He gestured toward the still sleeping boy.

"Do you think the Baron will let him stay in the ward?" Will asked hopefully. He would like it if he could come visit him from time to time.

"I'm not sure. There are rules about that. We will have to wait and see." With that, he finished donning his boots and scabbard, then swung his cloak over his shoulders as he left the room.


	12. Chapter 12

The ride back to home to Redmont was uneventful. For three days the party traveled almost leisurely, taking their time as they rode through the familiar territory. Will felt that everything looked the same, but somehow it had all changed in his perspective. The brief time that he had spent with Liam made him realize just how much he'd been blessed.

Will may have been orphaned as a baby, but he was by no means alone in the world. Since the time Halt had delivered him to Redmont's ward, Will had been shown nothing but love and care for his well being. He had "siblings" that shared his life at the ward, and became his dearest friends. Poor Liam had no one now, and Will was determined to make sure he was able to stay at the ward as he had.

Halt urged Abelard closer to Will. "Liam has a question for you." Halt nudged the boy.

"Mr. Will, can I ride with you?" Liam asked a little sheepishly. It was the first time he had requested anything, and Halt guessed that it was because he was getting nervous about leaving their company. The thought that he may be bored hadn't crossed his mind.

The grizzled ranger couldn't help a smirk at the comment. " 'Mr. Will.' Isn't that precious?" his words thick with sarcasm. " He doesn't know you very well yet, does he?"

A broad grin creased Wills face as he reached over and helped Liam across to join him. The little boy looked up at him, then reached out and hugged him warmly. It was an uncomfortable reaction but Will graciously deigned to return the gesture. Will wasn't used to such affectionate attention. He much preferred Halt's stoic tendencies.

The day was waning and as the sun began to set, the crenellations on the battlements of Castle Redmont suddenly appeared over the treeline in front of them. The red, iron-stone glinted in the low angled sunlight, and was sharply contrasted by the purple and pink hues that tinged the clouds. The rangers were more than pleased to be nearing home. This short excursion had turned out to be almost epic in it's entirety. It was wearing on Halt's already strained nerves.

"I'm going on ahead to the castle. You take Liam and get him cleaned up, and feed him. I need him to make a good impression when he finally meets the Baron." Halt studied Will's face. There was a slight look of terror hidden in his eyes. "You'll be fine. After all, he isn't a baby."

Will blinked in disbelief as he watched his mentor canter away. He looked down at the dirty, dusty little boy. His appearance presented more of a job than Will knew how to deal with. His hair was scraggly, and unkempt, his fingernails were much too long, and filthy, the clothes that he wore didn't even fit. The young ranger was at a loss for how to "clean him up", as Halt so candidly put it.

"Well, you heard him. Lets go see about getting you ready. Got any ideas how to do that?" Liam smiled up at him, and Will rolled his eyes. "Didn't think so."

"Oh, Will, he is so cute! Where did you find him?!" Jenny was making over Liam as if he were some stray dog. "I could just eat him up!" She was fussing over him so, that neither she nor Will had noticed Alyss enter the courtyard outside the kitchen.

"So, can you help me." Will pleaded. "I have to have him ready to meet the Baron, so that Halt can talk him into letting him stay in the ward."

Alyss came closer as she heard the desperation in her friend's voice. "I'll help." She said, her soft voice startling them both,

"I'll help too!" Jenny chirped, as she took Liam in one hand and Alyss in the other, leading them away to begin the transformation.

"Thank you! Thank you! You have no idea how much I..." There was no need to say more, for the two girls had already disappeared into the kitchen. "appreciate this." Will finished the statement, to no one in particular.

He milled around the courtyard for an hour, waiting for the trio to emerge from the closed doors. He was beginning to question his decision to ask for help, when finally the doors parted again to reveal a very different child.

"How,...He's so... He.." Words to describe what he saw escaped him. "This is amazing!"

"You're welcome." Alyss smiled. "It was nothing. This little fellow is so sweet, and he can tell such funny stories. Why didn't you ever tell me that you snored?" she asked innocently.

Will ignored the jab, and instead circled Liam, taking in the changes that had been made. He wore a plain green tunic cinched with a thin leather belt, and dark leggings that actually reached his ankles. The tattered breeches he'd been wearing, hung only just below his knees. Somehow the girls had even gotten him a new pair of boots that fit him perfectly. His hair was trimmed neatly, and had been brushed until it lay flat to frame his small face.

"I thought we'd never get the knits out of that hair!" Jenny giggled. "Doesn't he look perfect? I think the Baron is sure to let him stay."

Halt slammed the door to the Baron's study and fumed into the anteroom where Will and the newly refashioned Liam waited patiently, in agonizing silence.

"The Baron refuses to hear reason! He simply won't give an inch on this, and it makes no sense." The gray bearded ranger was running his hand over his beard in irritation. "In all my years of service, I haven't asked one thing of him and..." He was cut off as the door to the study opened and shut once more.

Halt had been so consumed with his bitter tirade that he hadn't noticed his apprentice ghost by him and enter the other room. He stood stunned and almost went after him when Liam reached up and touched his weathered hand. "Mr. Halt, are you angry because of me?" the innocent eyes melted the normally icy, expressionless face.

Halt huffed, but calmed himself to speak civilly with the boy. "No, I'm angry because..." he stopped himself short of saying something unfit for juvenile ears. "I'm just angry that's all." It was a weak response, but at this point he didn't care.

"My papa always says that being angry doesn't help anyone. It only gives you heartburn." His little hand was patting Halt's, and he stared up to see if what he'd said had any affect on the man .

Halt couldn't quite stifle the snigger that was hiding in his throat. This boy probably didn't even know what heart burn was. "Your papa was a very wise man." he managed to say straight faced. He ruffled Liam's hair. "Let's hope Will has more luck than I did."

"Baron Arald, ..sir..um, My lord,.." He always fought with which address was correct. "I don't understand. Is there anything that can be done to change your mind?" Will respected this man very much, and didn't want his view of him to be tainted by a misunderstanding.

"I can't change the rules for every sad, sob story I hear. I explained to Halt, I can only take the offspring of those in my service. There isn't any room for more wards at this time." The baron cast his eyes to the desk in front of him. He really wanted to help but he was duty bound to make sure that the wards already at Redmont, wouldn't be shorted because had placed too many children there to be cared for properly.

In a last ditch attempt Will stepped forward and peered into Arald's eyes, "But you took me, sir. Liam saved my life. I have to do something to help him. Please..." He could feel the moisture rising in his eyes. He tried desperately not to let it spill over onto his cheeks, but one slow tear trickled it's way down to his chin, and he refused to draw attention to it by brushing it away. He stood stubbornly and waited.

The baron was quite fond of this young man. Will had saved his own life not so long ago, and he understood the feeling of debt that was gripping the boy. "Alright Will, I acquiesce. Liam can stay, but you have to talk to Master Henrick and explain why I am sending him yet another mouth to feed."

The air in the room instantly became lighter, and Will nearly jumped up and down as he repeatedly thanked the baron. "You won't regret this, I promise he won't be any trouble."

Baron Arald showed Will to the door, and in opening it, he stole a glance out at Halt who gave a subtle nod of acceptance of the situation, when Will bounced out and announced that the baron had consented to let the boy stay.

"Just can't do it, eh? There's no way, eh? You've gone soft in your old age." Halt harangued. He held no ill will toward the baron. He understood the position he was in, and was grateful that he had changed his mind. "Thank you, Arald."

"That boy of yours is as stubborn as you are. You really train them well." The baron thudded Halt on the back and made his exit, leaving his friend to tend to the matter of taking the new ward to his new home.

"Can I take care of it, Halt? There is something I need to do." Will asked solemnly.

"If you think you can, be my guest. I have reports to write anyway. Might as well get started now." Halt said his goodbyes to Liam, shaking his hand firmly. Liam shook the hand that was offered him, then slipped past it to embrace the shocked ranger. Halt was never one for physical shows of affection, but managed to hug the boy back. He untangled himself quickly and left his apprentice to his obligation.

Will directed the way to the ward, and conducted Liam to a seat outside the wardmaster's office. "Wait here, I have to go and see the master before I take you to him." Liam was trembling a bit and the older boy knelt down to face him. "Don't be scared. I'm just in the other room. I'll be back in a second. I promise."

Will knocked on the tall wooden door, just as he had done so many times before, only the purpose of his visit was much different this time. He still felt a strange, subdued fear gnawing away at his insides.

"You may enter," came the deep reply from inside the office. The young ranger permitted himself a moment to collect his thoughts, then pushed through the doorway to stand in front of the man who had been a symbol of authority to him for so many years. It was a curious satisfaction to face him now as an equal.

Will nodded modestly, and drew himself up to his full height. "Master Henrick, the Baron Arald has sent me to deliver another ward into your care." He was employing all the diplomacy that he could muster. This was out of his element, and he had to rely on what he had heard others say to guide his choice of words. "He also said that I may need to explain the reason why he deemed it necessary to send you another mouth to feed. I was..."

The ward master held up a hand to forestall any further explanation. "That won't be necessary. I'm sure the baron knows what he is doing. I'm not one to question his judgment, I'm sure it will be fine." He stood and crossed the room to measure the changes that he'd seen in his former subject. "You've grown. It's nice to see you again, Will."

"Do you think so?" Will hadn't thought that he looked any different. Perhaps it was just that it had been so long since the ward master had seen him. The unexpected observation broke the tension between them, and the former ward felt he could speak more comfortably now. "I hadn't noticed, I feel the same."

"You have." Henrick assured him. "Why don't we go and meet this new fellow." He said as he led the way out into the corridor.

Liam was nowhere to be found and Will had a sudden start, but then saw that he had found his way to the other children. He was easily talking amongst them as they made their way to their bedchambers. Will pulled Master Henrick into the shadows, deciding, as Halt had, that it might be best if no one associated him with the boy. He explained to the ward master how he and Halt had come by the child, and the horrors that he had endured. He told of the way Liam had saved him from being strangled to death.

"He sounds like a remarkable young man, much like another young man I know." Henrick smiled a genuine smile. "I will do my best to take care of him. You can say goodbye to him if you'd like. If I'm right, he'll be settling in for the night." the ward master began to walk back to the childrens' rooms, but Will stopped him.

"No, that's ok." Will handed Henrick the bundle he'd been carrying, "These are all that's left of his belongings. I'll need to be getting back to Halt and report that Liam is alright." He turned to leave, when a thought pulled him back. He stood awkwardly, shuffling his feet from side to side. "Master Henrick," He thought of how to say what he was thinking. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me, it's my job." Henrick was cut off before he could say more.

"I mean, thank you for not giving up on me. I know I was...a handful,...and I'm...sorry.", Will felt relieved to have it out in the open and a weight was lifted.

The ward master put his hand on Wills shoulder, "Like I said, it's my job."

As Will rode back to Halt's cabin he couldn't help thinking of all that had transpired. If he had decided to pursue knighthood, how would his life be now. If he hadn't been given the chance to study the arts of being a ranger, would he still be the same person. It was all too philosophical to ponder in his tired state.

Night was all around him with the chorus of crickets being accompanied by cicadas high in the trees, as they whired their zizzering song. He knew he would miss having Liam around. Perhaps, when he was a ranger, with his silver oak leaf, he would be permitted to have an apprentice. If it were to ever happen, he knew just the boy he would choose.


End file.
